A Felines Journey
by Oberon1211
Summary: I'm working on my project when suddenly something goes wrong. Now I have no idea where I am so far and I look like a cat. Oh well, might as well make best of this situation and just go with the flow. Or should I?
1. Chapter 1 The start of something New

Science and Technology Center, CA, USA

December 12, 2012

Time 12:10

Deep within the science chamber, our hero of this story is finishing his final touches in his latest invention.

"Hey bro, did you input the new equation into the A.R.T.?"

That's my brother Scott, he doesn't look like the typical scientist but I can assure you he is as smart as I am, maybe less than that.

"OWW, stupid cat! Why do you always scratch me?"

"Hey, you ok?" He asks with a worried glance towards me.

I stare at him with a deadpan look "Noooo I'm just bleeding here since Garfield over there can't tell the difference between a sausage and a finger but please continue with working."

"Oh…. Ok then let me know when you're done." He says with joy in his voice

"I was being sarcastic. Can you get the first aid kit? Should be around you" I say with pain filling my voice."

"Oh, yea sure no problem" he says with a blush in embarrassment.

I see him run out the room in a hurry and shake my head from his antics. Of course, I shouldn't really be talking bad about him. You see I'm a huge anime fan and I basically cos play as different characters. Today I'm dressed up as Nyanta from Log horizon so I have the swords and everything. All except the cat like features.

"Ok I'm back." he says out of breath.

"great just let me put in this formula and we should be able to test out the A.R.T." I say with the excitement in my voice.

"Why do you call it art?" he asks confused

"It's not called art, it's called A.R.T. which stands for AlterNet Reality Transporter" I say exasperated

"Whatever, juts turn it on now." He says with glee

"…sure, why not." I say as I throw the switch

A spark lights up in the center and expands in a bluish goo. It starts swirling clockwise becoming a miniature whirlpool.

"It works" he says with aww in his voice as his eyes widen with shock.

"Yes, it does" I say as tears of joy flow from my face.

However, I realized that something is wrong. It changed color to yellow, then green, then red and finally to black.

"Scott get out of here quick its becoming a black hole." I say with worry and fear as I head to the A.R.T.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind." he says with conviction and anger

"You don't have a choice, I have the best chance at containing this thing. tell mom and dad I love them." As I leave the safety of our panel and close the door. I focus on the panel on the side and run to it. The wind isn't strong enough to pull me in so I was able to reach it with ease. My fingers fly across the key board as I try to contain the event. I finally enter the final number and hit the space bar. The portal stops for a second and I sigh in relief, that is until it started spinning in reverse and pulls me into it.

"SCOOOOOoooooottttt" I scream as the portal closes in on me

"JUSTIN NO!" he screams at the empty room which echoes his voice.

He looks at the time and says in a depressed voice with tears in his eyes "Justin Ray, deceased December 12/2012 at exactly 12:12:12"

(Meanwhile in the portal)

Colors surround me like a rainbow. Images floating around me. I see the past, present, and future fly before me, I see thing that should be impossible. And there, at the very end of the tunnel, a round circle pulls me towards it and through it. Pain flares all around me as if acid is pouring all over my body. It's to unbearable so I pass out.

Vale, Emerald Forest

Sunlight filtered through the trees as I try to open my eyes. Pain throbs through my skin as I try to stand up. The sound of running water catches my ears and I decide to head there. The clear fresh water slithers down my dry throat. I gather some in my hands and splash it across my furry face.

…

…

…

MY FURRY FACE!

My eyes widen as I look upon my reflection on the still water surface. My brown eyes have become more feline as they now had slit pupils. The fur upon my skin is grey yet feels as smooth as silk. My ears have changed to that of a feline and now resides atop my head instead of the side of my head. As I look at my hands I notice how my hands have more padding as well as sharp claws. I try to think of a way to get rid of them as to not hurt myself when they retracted all of a sudden. I check my feet to see what was wrong because they felt weird. That was until I saw I had no feet, just paws. My butt was killing me when I realized what was missing. I tear a slight hole in my pants and pulled my tail out. Relief flowed through me as I stand up.

("Man, now I really do look like Nyanta, kind of reminds me of Elder Scrolls. I wonder where I am.")

I climb the closest tree to the very top and search around. I see the sun setting in the west, and the lights of a city about 2 miles from here. I decided to see if I actually have the reflexes of a cat so I jumped from tree to tree towards the bright lights.

[ 2 hours later]

I enter the city as the last light of the sun vanishes from the sky. I look around to see if anything was familiar. I find nothing different what so ever so I sigh and look up at the night sky. I freeze in horror as I see the moon split in half. My mind tries to wrap around what I'm seeing. I believe I know where I am however I just need to find one store to confirm my theory. I run on all fours, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until I finally find it. The store is small, but it's the sign that confirmed my theory. From Dust till Dawn. The store that first shows in the story of RWBY. Well I better introduce myself but how to go about this … I know just the way. I jump off of the roof and enter the store. I look around the store and find Ruby here reading a magazine. I first look around at the different weapons to see what they have. Nothing really catches my eyes so I head towards Ruby and lightly tap her shoulders. She looks at me and I become somewhat mesmerized from her silver eyes. She seemed startled for a brief moment by jumping back a bit but then I motion for her to remove her head phones.

"My fair lady, I was wondering if you could help me out with a problem." I say with as much royalty I can achieve without sounding fake

"Sure, what can I help you with" she says with a slight pink blush.

I smirk inwardly. "well as you can see my weapons are a bit outdated and was wondering if you knew someone who could possibly make me something. You see I come from a land far away and we mostly stick with primitive weapons for tournaments and mock battles."

"Wow that sounds really fun and exciting. I can make a weapon for you if you want. By the way my name is Ruby." She extends her hand for a handshake. Now normally I would shake her hand but since I'm in a new world, I decided to try and make a new me. So, I gently grab her fingers turning her hand sideways as I lightly kiss her knuckles. Her whole head blushes and flows down her neck.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance Ruby, you may call me Justin."

My watches alarm sets off and I see the gang walking down the street about a mile away.

"I apologize but I must be going now, is there some way that I may contact you?"

"Oh, uh sure you can have my number for my scroll."

She writes it down on a piece of paper and hand it to me.

"Until next time Ruby."

I leave and head up the ladder towards the roof. Waiting for the purfect moment. **(Heh puns, you got to love them.)** Anyway, after I see Ruby kick one of the henchmen through the window and watch as Roman Torchwick is about to send the goons to attack her, I decided that now would be the best time to interfere. So, I performed a Whip Double Arabian gymnastic flip right into the middle of the fight but instead of doing a pose I'm hunched over as my cat like instincts took over for the moment.

"Would you gentlemen like to know what I hate most in the world?" I say as I stand to straighten my suit out. I didn't realize it at the time but apparently I gave off a killer like intent after I said that.

"what I hate the most Is when someone like you would harm an innocent life for no apparent reason."

I take out my twin rapiers and position myself in front of Ruby.

"Now I will give you to the count of three to leave. If you stay then I will consider each and every one of you as an enemy and will deal with you as such." I say with authority that has some of them back up but unfortunately, one of them just didn't seem to get my warning

"Hahaha yea right there's 5 of us and only two of you there's now wa-IIIIIIIEEEE"

He never finished what he said due to the fact I cut off one of his legs. I lung towards the 2 with the guns and as fast as I could, sliced off their hands until I had to jump away in order to prevent getting smashed in. The battle rages on and all of the training that I have from being a Shakespearian actor comes into play while the scientist within me strategizes where to go and how to achieve the perfect success.

"Well Red, Kitty, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much as I would like to stick around…" he says as he lifts the cane and aims at Ruby. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He pulls the trigger and fires a dust bolt at her. I rush towards her and deflect it with my swords.

"Ruby, are you unharmed?" I ask with worry

"Yea, I'm fine but we have to go after him."

"Alright then, hop on my back. It will get us there faster." I look behind me only to see rose petals. I look back at the ladder and see her climbing.

"I'm so stupid. How could I have forgotten that simple fact." I mumble to myself. I reach the top as Torchwick fires his cane at the fire crystal. Luckily Glynda comes in and protects ruby. The battle ends and I see her asking Glynda for an autograph

"Hey what did I miss?"

She looks at me as if calculating me.

"You two need to come with me."

"Very well but I believe it would be wise for Miss Ruby to contact her family to let them know she would be out later."

* * *

Vale Police Department

"I Hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger" Glynda says as she paces behind Ruby.

"They started it!" Ruby protests

"If it were up to me, you would be sent home…with a pat on the back…"

Ruby looks hopeful so smiles. Glynda looks at Ruby.

"And a slap on the wrist." She attempts to slam the riding crop onto the table to scare her. So, I do a little scare tactic as well. Everything slows down around me as I pull out my claws. I slash at her riding crop as well as place the letter C right on her check. All of this happened within a fraction of a second as I ease back in my chair though it looked as if I was straightening out. The riding crop hits the table but no sound come from it due to it being broken. I see both Glynda and Ruby in shock as the C mark shows the red of blood. Not too much but just enough to show how skilled I am.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, if anything she should be proud of what she has accomplished. I'll pay the amount to fix that if is your only weapon, however never use it to harm young children even if it is to scare them."

She looks at me with something akin to fear or awe. Ruby has stars in her eyes so I wink at her and she blushes with a smile.

"A-Anyways…there is someone who would like to meet the two of you." She says hastily as she back up and lets her aura heal the C on her cheek. The man that takes her place is Professor Ozpen, he looks at me calculating and I do the same without realizing it. He placed a plate of chocolate chip cookies and some milk on the table as well as his coffee.

"Ruby Rose…you…have silver eyes." He says looking directly into her eyes. She doesn't know what to make with that comment so I help her out.

"I agree, the pure innocence and joy that shine through them remind me of quicksilver. Such beauty should be protected and cherished."

Ruby turns to me and blushes up a storm. Is that steam I see coming out of her ears. Of course, Ozpin just chuckles at my antics.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" he says gesturing with his head at the scroll that Glynda was holding showing the fight scene.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby says

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin says

"Well, one teacher in particular." She says

"I see." He says as he pushes the cookies towards her. She slowly takes a cookie from the plate and ate it in one go. She goes to grab more but sees me and slightly blushes and takes some more and eats them slowly. This shocks me although I don't show it. She must want to impress me or something. My mind comes back to reality as she offers one to me.

"You are too kind but sadly I cannot. I'm not sure if I am able to eat chocolate due to me being a feline but if you don't mind me having the milk that would be swell."

She smiles and passes me the milk. I sniff it for poison first and then take a attentive lick of the milk. It tastes fine so I start to drink it.

"Anyways it's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." He added

"Mmmm! That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like – Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby says while chopping her hands.

"Your training to become a huntress?" I ask question but with a bit of awe.

"Yep, sure am." She says happily

"So, you want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah, I only have 2 more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Your Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster of Beacon." Ruby said.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks.

"More than anything."

Ozpin looks to Glynda who gives a simple hmphed and turns back towards Ruby.

"Well okay then."

Ruby smile lights up the room and I can tell why she is beautiful.

"now if you could just wait outside until I finish talking to your friend here then we can get thing settled."

"Ok." She says as she gets up.

When she reaches the door, I say "Ruby if you don't mind me asking, may I walk you home. It will ease my conscious to know you're safe."

"Sure, no problem, I'll just wait outside." She says with a smile.

The door closes and I turn towards them all serious like.

"Alright let's just cut to the chase here. I know that you want to know whether or not I'm a threat. Simple answer is yes, I am. However, it depends on who I am a threat too. I already know that you possibly saw how I came here and are probably wondering how I did that. The answer to that I will not give. At least not yet anyway. So, let's make a deal. If you let me join your school as a student with unlimited access to a science and technology lab, then I will answer as many questions as possible once I get myself settled here in vale. If you have any problems that need assisting to then I would be more then glad to help but hopefully that won't happen until later on. So, what do you say?"

He sits there with a passive mask though his eyes show some form of fear and respect. Glynda of course gapes like a fish though is as red as a tomato.

"Very well, that sounds reasonable enough. We will get that taken care of."

"Sir you can't be serious?"

"I am very serious Glynda, however if I may, can I ask you 2 questions for now."

"I don't see why not."

"Have you had your aura unlocked? I ask because you move incredibly fast even when I used my semblance."

"I can't say that I have or not. I'll head towards the hospital and see if someone there could help me out."

"Alright and my final question is what kind of training have you had so far, just so I can see what kind of help you might need."

"2 years of fencing, with about 3 years of studying techniques from Cartoons. It may seem ridiculous but it works for me. the problem would probably be the lack of historical knowledge of this world so..."

"Alright then you may go."

I get up and leave the room. I see Ruby sitting on a bench listening to some music. I tap her shoulder and she sees me. I signal her to remove her headphones and she does.

I offer her my elbow as I say "Milady, may I escort you home?"

She blushes but gives a warm smile. "It would be my pleasure."

As we leave the building I ask her what there is to do around here. She points out multiple locations with different things to do. I enjoy her company and laughed from her enthusiasm when she showed me her favorite bakery. But all good things must come to an end. We arrive at her house and I release her hold from me.

"Well my lady, it seems as if our journey is at an end."

"Aww and I was just about to tell you about my sister."

I raise my eyebrow to her although I don't think she can see them.

"oh, and why is that."

She becomes red from embarrassment "well because she's funny even though her puns need work, she's fun, and everyone finds her beautiful."

I see her becoming sad and I realize that she actually has a problem with her sister outshining her. So, I do the only thing that I can think of. As she looks down I bend towards her and lightly kiss her cheek. I linger there for just a moment then slowly reach her ear and say "then it must run in the family." As I retreat from her I see she has a major blush as she hides herself within her crimson scarf.

"You are quite fun when you talk about your tales and you are quite funny with you love of sweets. And although you may think that you are not beautiful on the outside. Your true beauty shines from within yourself and is seen within your eyes."

Her blush increases as I continue talking and when I finish my speech, she has a whole-body blush. She whispers a thank you and a good night to me as she enters her house. And so, I head of towards the hospital to see about my problem.

(Ruby's POV)

I enter the house and yang is right in front of me.

"Where have you been this whole time. Your lucky dad was coming home late otherwise you would be in big trouble."

"Don't worry about it. Justin was kind enough to escort me back home."

"Ooooooooh, is he your boyfriend?"

I blush "N-no he's just a friend."

"oh really, maybe I can snag him them."

"DON'T You DARE Try and do that to Justin. He is the Kindest, most Generous person that I ever met. He said that I was fun to hang around and he called me Beautiful. Me, the 15-year-old little girl who's only hobby is making weapons and eating cookies. If anything, he deserves better than anything that you could give him."

Yang is struck speechless as she sees her sister defending a complete stranger. She saw her face red with anger at the beginning, but then saw her tears.

"Ruby please, settle down…"

"NO, I will NOT settle down. Do you have any idea what that means to me? I'm always overshadowed by you all the time. All of the guy looks at you and want to be with you but not me. H-he made me feel wanted even if it was for just a brief moment. And if you Ever try and hurt him intentionally, whether it be from fighting of flirting, I will never forgive you."

She runs up to her room and cries for what seemed like hours but only took a few minutes. She looks out the window and sees the sky filled with stars that is until she sees a beam of light shoot into the sky and wonders what that beam of light was.


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

**Sorry everyone. I think I'm gonna keep Jaune in the group. not only could I not really think on how to bring him back, but he's to nice a guy.**

* * *

Initiation:

The alarm on my Scroll blares in my ears as it reminds me of what I need to do today. I get out of the bed and enter the shower. I swear it's very difficult showering as a cat. I know that the water won't harm me and yet I freak out. Oh well, at least my fur is as smooth as silk. I exit the shower and check my notes on my scroll. Thank God, I was able to transfer all of my old stuff from my phone to this. I have to reach the pier to catch the airship at around 9:30 so that leaves me 3 hours to get ready. I get dressed and head down towards the lobby to the front desk. I ring the bell and the nice fox lady comes around to help me.

"Did you find everything to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, I very much did so. I would like to thank you for allowing me to work for a room and food here."

"It's no problem at all, please tell your friends about us."

"Of course, have a lovely morning."

I walk out of the building and head towards the pier. I decide to take a detour to the clothing store to see what they had. It's alright but they don't really have what I need. I go up to the register and ring the bell to get the tellers attention. He looks up and his face shows a horrendous amount of disgust towards me.

"Excuse me would you happen to have any light and flexible materials that is as strong as say steel?"

"I don't see why I have to tell you anything, you filthy feline."

i raise my eyebrow "Well that's not very kind. I just took a shower 30 minutes ago with mango shampoo."

"Doesn't matter, you're a Faunus and that means your filthy. Get out of this shop."

I frown at this show of hate "Very well then. I guess I will take my gold and services elsewhere. Have a nice day."

I turn around and leave the store. I head towards the docks once more and reach the pier with the airships with 10 minutes to spare. I look around and see a banner saying 'Students of Beacon' I big emerald letters. I notice teenagers walking inside of the aircraft, so I follow them in. I see a nice bench near the center of the craft so I lept onto the bench and arched my back as I took my necessary cat nap. I never noticed when we took off nor when the crimson angel came closer to me.

(Ruby's POV)

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me" Yang says to me as she hugs me as hard as she could. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." I say as the air leaves my body.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang retaliates, as she lets me go.

"Really sis, it was nothing." I say so the attention from the new onlookers can be gone.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon will think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?!" Yang asked confused.

"Of course I'm excited. I just ... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think that I'm special or anything." I finished letting my head down.

"But you are special." Yang said, walking towards me and putting am arm around my shoulders "Besides, I hear that there's another student who came here early as well!"

"Really?!" I ask, looking up in excitement, "Who?!"

"I don't know… oh there he is. On that bench."

I turn around to where she's pointing and see him with his back towards me. His tail flicking lazily back and forth. ( _Wait a tail? Maybe its Justin)_ I put down Justin's swords I made him and walk towards the boy slowly as to not wake him and gently tap his shoulder. He groans and turns towards me letting an arm fall showing his face. ( _Its him. Its Justin. He looks so peaceful.)_ I blush as I scratch his head. He starts to purr and It's the most soothing sound I have ever heard.

(MY POV)

I dream of fishing and catching the largest salmon I have ever seen. For some reason Happy from fairytale was in my dream. But then as I'm about to eat I feel the greatest sensation in my life. I purr in ecstasy and open my eyes to see who Is scratching my head. Its ruby and she is as cute as ever. Should I tease her a bit…yea ill tease here a bit.

"Do my eyes deceive me? A Crimson Angel has blessed my soul by being in my presence. How may this unworthy mortal service you today?"

She blushes even more but the smile is still there. I hear laughing and look to her sister. I can see what she meant by her beauty. She looks too much like a punk Rockstar for my tastes but with her love of puns, I can at least have a funny friend.

"Ah this must be your sister yang, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh you must be Justin, are you a prince or something? You voice is very soothing and sexy."

Luckily, she can't see my blush. Come on think, think. What do I say?!

"Somewhat, my mother was royalty but because she was never able to inherit the throne, she was banished from the kingdom. However, I find that my father's family line, is the most interesting."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out later." I turn towards ruby. "I noticed that package over there. Is that what I think it is?"

She gets excited "Oh yea I finished it last night. Right down to the specifics. Hope you like them."

There they were, my two weapons. The first sword is the exact replica of the elucidator with a little minor adjustment. Hopefully It will be able to channel aura into waves of destructive power. The second weapon is basically a bow and arrow that transforms into twin rapiers but the colors are of crimson and emerald

"There are no words to explain such craftsmanship. These are truly worthy of those who become legends. Thank you ruby. How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, you don't have to pay me. It was a privilege just to make them"

"Very well, but I will find a way to repay you."

"So, what are you going to name them?"

"hmm ill call the black sword Midnight and the bow and arrow/ rapiers Crimson Rose. Well this has been a nice chat but it seems as if were about to land. Hopefully I will see you later on tonight."

"Wait, were will you be going?"

"Well I must practice with these new weapons. Farewell Ruby, Yang."

I stepped off of the airship and walked around the campus before I went into the amphitheater with the other students. The fresh air is really invigorating to my senses. I see a tree in the distance and decided that I can continue practicing my manipulation semblance.

 _Flashback_

 _I entered the hospital and went up to the counter._

" _Hi there how can I he- what are you doing here?"_

" _I came to see if there was a procedure to see what my semblance was and if I could unlock my aura."_

" _Sorry but we don't serve your kind."_

" _I'm sorry I don't understand. What do you mean by my kind?"_

" _I mean we don't serve filthy Faunus like you."_

" _Very well then I shall just call your manager so that he may fire you for breaking your oaths and for having extreme prejudice for someone who needs medical advice and/or help."_

 _I turn around and head towards the exit. But then someone shouts at me to wait. I turn back around and see another assistant coming towards me._

" _I apologize for this man's horrific behavior. We actually do have such a procedure so if you may follow me, we may begin."_

 _I follow him to a big room which reminded me of my lab back on earth. Anyways he takes some of my blood and inserts it into the machine. The monitors flicker with numbers and letters as it scans my blood. A piece of paper prints out as the machine finishes its job and the doctor reads what it says._

" _Ok everything seems to working pretty well. The only difference is that your blood shows that you're more cat than human. Your semblance says that it's something called manipulation. Normally these would show the limits of your power but as you can see it shows that its unavailable meaning that you can quite possibly manipulate anything. Unfortunately, you can't use that power yet until we get your aura unlocked."_

" _Alright then go ahead and unlock it for me please."_

" _Alright here we go." He places his hands upon my chest "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Thru this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distance unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."_

 _The veins in my blood burned with power. My eyes filled of all the colors of the rainbow until it becomes pure white. I scream a mighty roar as a pillar of light surrounds me. It lasts a minute until I feel by body adapting to it. I see the roof completely destroyed._

" _I apologies for the damages I caused. Forward the bill to Headmaster Ozpin. He told me to come to you. Have a nice day._

 _Flashback End_

So here I am turning a leaf into a mini cat, then a pencil, and now it's a ball. I send little waves of aura at branches to see if they work as cutting blades, which they do. And now I'm changing my aura different colors. I'm not sure if it's possible but it's extremely cool. Well, I better head on into the amphitheater. Wait the sun is way down. Must have been to engrossed to notice the time flowing by. Oh well, might as well get ready for bed then.

(Ruby's POV)

I was lying on my sleeping bag writing a letter to my friends back at signal when Yang flopped down beside me.

"It's like a big slumber party!" She says as she lays down.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." I say not looking up from my letter.

I know I do." Yang says looking at all of the boys growling. She sees Jaune in his footie pajamas winking at her. "Good feelings are gone." Then she sees Justin although I'm still focusing on my letter. "Good feeling is back 10-fold." She then looks at me noticing that I'm writing my letter. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww, that's so Cuuuute!" Yang says. I through a pillow at her.

"Shut up. I didn't get to take my friends to school with me. It's weird not knowing anyone here." I say.

"What about Jaune? He's… nice There you go, plus one friend. That a 100% increase. And there's Justin, that's another 100%. See that's already a 200% increase of friends." She tells me. I flip over so I'm lying on my back with my hands behind my head.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to one." I say dejectedly.

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made 2 friends and 1 enemy." Yang says. I through another pillow at her. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you have friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." she continued. We hear someone light a match and I see the girl that helped me out earlier with Justin; she was reading a book again as well as Justin writing something down.

"That girl…" I say sitting up

"You know her?" yang asks me.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." I explain.

"Well, now's your chance!" yang says grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the girl with the book.

(My POV)

5 minutes earlier

I walk out of the locker room and into the mess hall that we were sleeping in tonight. I look around and role my eyes at the guys flexing their muscles. I see Jaune in his pajamas and prayed for him to have the strength to survive tomorrow. I look around once more and see Blake sitting in a corner and reading a book. So, I walk towards her.

"Excuse me madam, but may I sit here?"

She looks up at me and is startled at first. I see the intelligence in her eyes as she examines me. She finally nods and I sit down. I take out my journal that I'm writing in and get started on my 'novels'. I realized a few days ago that books and movies from my world don't exist here, so why not make some money out of it. Right now, I'm trying to finish up the Third Harry Potter book but with my own twist since I'm writing it from scratch.

"What's that you're writing?"

I give a little jump from being startled and look towards Blake as she seems most curious.

"I'm writing a series of books, and I'm almost finished with the third one."

She seems shocked to find this out.

"What's it called?"

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"

"Harry Potter, never heard of that book."

"It's because I never gave them to the public yet. You see I want to finish the series of books first and then sell them off. That way when there waiting for the next book, I can start on a whole other series."

"Oh, that's pretty smart. I'm sorry for being so blunt but I have never seen a Faunus like you."

"Hahaha trust me I'm one of a kind. I'm just glad my tongue doesn't feel like sand paper."

She chuckles lightly and I can't help but notice how nice it sounds.

"So, what's your book about?"

"It's about a man with 2 souls, each fighting for control over his body." She explains.

"… Doctor Jekale and Mr. Hyde?"

"yep"

"That's a good book."

"Thanks"

"well I better get back to work."

"HELLOOOO!" Yang says in a sing song voice. She lets go of ruby's arm. "I believe you 2 may know each other."

"Ahh if it isn't my Crimson angel."

"Juuuustiiinnnnn!" yang Laughs in the background as ruby blushes.

"I'm sorry ruby, I'll try and not call you that."

"Nooo, I-I mean, not in public at least."

"Of course."

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Weiss asks as she comes over. Then she saw me.

"And who might you be?"

"My apologies, my name is Justin Ray. What might yours be?"

"Weiss Schnee, now can all of you be quiet, people need to sleep."

"Of course, have pleasant dreams."

As she walks away I turn to the rest.

"Well I don't know about you but I can use a cat nap. Goodnight everyone."

The last thing I hear is Blake blowing out the candles.

(The Next Day)

As I awake from my slumber I notice a weight on my arm. I slowly open my eyes and see Blake's head on my shoulders. I noticed that her bow had fallen off and that her ears are easily visible. I carefully pick up the bow and slowly tie it around her ears. I then grab my pillow and slowly maneuver her onto the floor so she can rest on the pillow. As I slowly move away to the restroom to get ready for the initiation, I never saw the amber eyes of Blake following my every move with a smile on her face.

As I finish my shower I put on the suit I came in when I first arrived here. The fabric is smooth but is as strong as steal, my own design. However, I did decide to put on some boots and a cowboy hat. Kind of bring the whole suit together nicely. As I head over to the locker room I see Weiss talking to Pyrrha, thanks to my super hearing I can hear exactly what they're saying.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself?" I role my eyes from her attempts to be sweet towards Pyrrha.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha says as she ties a bracer to her arm.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss said

"Well that sound's grand!" I can feel the lack of enthusiasm in that sentence.

"Great" Weiss said. I can literally see her thought's as it overshadows her mind. I can also see Jaune about to introduce himself so I decide to cut him off. I know it seems rude but if I time it perfectly it will seem like he was asking a general question.

"You know what else is great?" Jaune asks.

"The weather? The food? Our lives?" I say.

"Oh, its you, what do you want?" Weiss asks.

"Well I just saw this Amazonian Goddess here and I wanted to introduce myself." I take my hat off and bow to her. "Justin Ray at your service."

"I-I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos" she says while she blushes. She takes her hand and reaches out for a hand shake but I do the same thing as with ruby and kiss her knuckles. I can feel the heat coming from her face, its so bright. Im about to say more but then Jaune pushes Pyrrha out of the way in order to talk to Weiss.

"Yeah, yeah. So Weiss, been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune said.

"Actually, I think teams are comprised of four students." Pyrrha says. Jaune looks at her.

"You don't say, well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Jaune says before Weiss ran in between them.

"Jaune, was it? Do you have any idea who your talking to?" Weiss asks.

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel." Jaune says looking into Weiss's ekyes.

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again" Pyrrha says with a wave of her hand.

"Phyrrha Graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said

"Although I do not know of the school, being the top of a class is most impressive. I was personally home schooled myself. Although it would have been interesting to study amongst peers." I say which successfully turned Weiss's attention towards me.

"Ah, She's one the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row… a new record!" Weiss said.

"Sounds like a marvelous competition, too bad I never heard of it before." I say. Man, sometimes it pays to have a Major in Theatre Arts otherwise I would be in some deep trouble. Weiss scoffed but I noticed Pyrrha smiling.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flaxes Box!" Weiss says waving her arms in frustration which I find hilarious.

"I was always living near by the local farm so I would always have the freshest ingredients for our meals. Processed food such as cereal are always full of unnatural sugar so I tend to not eat those if I have the choice." Well that was somewhat true. Except for the fact I have never had anything like this cereal in my world.

"Well… I was talking to Jaune so what you say doesn't matter." Weiss says with a bit of anger for me tearing down her argument.

"Ok then, I will see you all at the initiation." I start to walk away but then I don't want Pyrrha to be in a funk due to Weiss so I turn my head sideways.

"Pyrrha, even though I have never heard of those places or competitions, I somewhat understand what fame can do to a person. I'm glad you don't take such joy in basking in the glory and the limelight, but it's not all that bad. Remember the good that you can do as well with that fame. And as long as you remember who you are, you will shine like a diamond in the sky. Think about it." I finish saying by putting my hat on my head and walking towards the cliff.

* * *

I reach the cliff and see that mostly everyone is there at the launch site. I walk up to the panels. Names have been written so that you know where to go apparently. Looks like I get launched right after Jaune. I do some last-minute checks on my weapons and they appear to be functioning very well. I really need to thank Ruby somehow. Oh, it looks like everyone's here now. I guess this is where we hear Ozpins speech.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He says before drinking a sip from his mug.

"Now, im sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Glynda says.

"What?" I hear ruby ask.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said.

"WHAT!?" Ruby exclaims

"See, I told you." An orange haired girl said to the person next to her.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene unless absolutely necessary. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one relic and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked as he finished.

"Yeah, um, sir…" Jaune said as he raised his hand

"Good, now take your positions." Ozpin said as everyone stood on a platform

I ignore Jaune's questions and focus on the peoples poses when there getting launched. I decide to give them a show of both power and style. I close my eyes as I gather my aura and command it to bring forth a mini vortex around me to simulate power. As I open my eyes I grunt to simulate some effort as I make my aura surround me like they did in Dragon Ball Z. With my peripheral vision, I see everyone staring at me with aww, so much so that it took a few seconds for everyone to refocus on their landing strategy once again. When Jaune gets launched into the air I bend down so that I can get some extra lift. As I get launched, I focus on what's in front of me. If I had looked back I would have seen the trail of light I left behind.

"This will be very interesting indeed." Ozpin says as he watches us from afar.

(Pyrrha's POV)

As I land on the tree I look around with my scope from my rifle. I see Jaune flayling his arms around so I turn my weapon into its spear mode and tossed it at him. However, I did not see Justin coming through so instead of helping Jaune I hit Justin instead. I hear his scream and I just knew he would hate me now.

"Oh Shoot." I say as I head towards Justin

(My POV)

Hear I am sailing along the air singing free fallin to myself when a spear strikes me in the leg.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" I scream. I look for a place to land and use my bow to create a grappling arrow (Think of the spell used by Sinon from SAO 2 to grab Excaliber from the air.) I aimed it at a branch, fired, and pulled myself towards it. I swing from it and land on the ground, however I fall down from being hit. I look down and see it going right through my leg. I grab the spear and yank it out with all of my might.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed once again. I focus my aura on my leg and order it to heal me 100%. As that is working I sit at the base of the tree and wait for it to heal. 10 minutes go by and I hear something approaching. I grab my bow and make a lightning arrow and aimed it at the sound. When I see that its Pyrrha I relax and dispel the arrow.

"Oh my God, Justin I am so sorry, I saw Jaune flayling around so I thought I should help him. Ithrewmyspearandthenithityouandimsososorrypleaseforgiveme." She says as tears run down her face.

"woah woah slow down there for a second. Take a deep breath in and out and then I want you to come sit next to me for a moment." I say as I wave my hand in a calming gesture.

She takes her breath and then sits next to me. I look her in the eyes and said "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were trying to help someone and I just got in the way. This is not your fault. Besides my aura has probably healed all of the damage I took now so no harm done. Now wipe those tears from your eyes, a pretty young woman like yourself shouldn't be crying over little old me."

She blushes a tiny bit but smiles non-the less. She wipes her face with her sleeve and says "Thank you for forgiving me. I guess this means were partners now."

"I guess so, should we head towards the ruins or should we find Jaune?"

"we should find Jaune, although he could have found his partner already."

"Alrighty then, one moment please." I close my eyes and listen around me. I hear a slight moaning of pain towards the left so that might be Jaune.

"I think he's that way. I can hear moaning so he's either in pain or it's a ghost."

"Alright then let's go." She grabs my hand and starts leading me towards Jaune. 5 minutes later we come across Jaune but in a way, I did not expect. There he was hanging by the branch in what is commonly known as a wedgie. I hold back a laugh and use my sword to create a wave of energy to cut him down. He falls and groans out a thank you.

"Have you found a partner yet Jaune?"

"I saw Weiss a while ago but she just turned around and grabbed ruby by the hood and dragged her away." He says depressingly

"Well im sure there's still someone without a partner. You could join us if you want."

"Nah, I'll just go look around for a while. I'll see you guys latter." He says and as he jogs away I grab him by the hood of his hoodie.

"Well then according to my handy dandy compass north is…" I check the compass and it points to the right of us. "That way." I point and start walking.

"Sooo Justin, tell me a little about yourself." Pyrrha says trying to start a conversation.

"Well let's see…" I think of something to tell her. "I like to tell stories."

"Really, like what?" She seems to be genuinely interested forgetting that I'm dragging Jaune by the hood.

"Well once upon a time…" I start off with my story, ignoring how Jaune is trying to escape.

(30 minutes Later)

"And so, after fighting off the alien invasion and winning, they decided to announce that day as their **Independence Day**. The end. Oh, look the ruins." I can see them down the cliff and start to head down there when I see ruby falling from the sky. I drop Jaune and I start to enhance my legs with my aura and run just as fast as she does. I slide across the ground and catch her just in time. I look around and see Blake and Yang across from me.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks Yang.

"I…" Yang started but couldn't finish. There was a growl coming from a Grimm and we see a Grimm Bear stumble from the forest before collapsing.

"Aww it's broken." Nora exclaims. She does that whole energetic act and then heads toward Ren as he kept on calling her.

"Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa?" Blake asks as Nora runs back to Ren

"I…" Yang says again.

"JUSTIN!" I turn around quickly and see Pyrrha and Jaune running for there lives from a Deathstalker. I run towards her as fast as I could and charged my aura to my hand. I can feel it getting stronger and sterdier. I change the color of my aura to red and made it look as if flames were leaving my hand as Pyrrha runs past me I lunge towards the deathstalker. "Falcon…" I slide right underneath its head and aimed. "PUNCH!" I swing with all of my might and send it back into the forest. My hand hurts and as I look at it I seemed to have broken it. Oh well Aura will help with that in just a few moments.

"Did Pyrrha just come here with a Deathstalker only for Justin to send it back in the woods with only a punch?" Blake asks. Yang's eye's turn red.

"Grrrrr! I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" Yang asks. I can literally the seconds tick away.

"Um… Yang?" Ruby said. She points up and we see Weiss hanging onto the talons of the Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?" we heard Weiss yell.

"I said Jump…" Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall." Blake says.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said reassuring the group.

"She's falling." Ren said simply

I run towards a tree on all fours to increase my speed. Climbing It with skill, I then run towards the end of the branch and use the end of it like a spring board. Flying through the air I catch Weiss in my arms and performed a whip triple twist with a triple twist punch front. Landing successfully, I see Weiss with swirls in her eyes from all of the spinning and everyone else with score boards. I got all tens except with Ren's 9.5. I raise my eyebrow questionly.

"The dizzy look from Weiss ruined the overall look"

"Ah, I see." I slowly lower Weiss down.

"Great the gang's all here, now we can all die together."

"Look, the goal was to get here and get a relic. Not to fight a Nevermore and a Deathstalker. Let's do that and make a full retreat. Besides, me dead will probably not look that appealing towards my resume."

I grab a chess piece as well as everyone.

"Time, we left." Ren said.

"Right let's go." Ruby says before we all run back towards the cliff.

As everyone runs I grab my bow and test to see how much aura I can make into a bow. It looks like it can use about ¼ of my power before it starts vibrating dangerously. I do this because I remember the Deathstalker that bursts from the trees. So, I close my eyes in concentration. hopefully this works.

"In brightest day, in blackest night." I whisper. A green arrow forms.

"Justin? What are you doing?" Weiss asks.

"No evil shall escape my sight." The arrow grows bigger.

"Justin…?" Ruby asks.

I stop running and aim my arrow at the Nevermore. "Let those who worship evils might." The arrow now looks like a Spear and the bow is shaking from the strain.

The Deathstalker bursts through the trees and sees me. It charges at full speed towards me.

"JUSTIN LOOK OUT!" Pyrrha screams.

"Beware my power…" I then turn my arrow towards the Deathstalker. "GREEN LANTURNS LIGHT!" I release the arrow, sending it right in the middle of it. It pierces its skin armor and imbeds itself in the tree on the other side. The deathstalker stopped and split in half. I turn my bow into the twin rapiers and turn around to face everyone.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. Blake, I need you to use your ribbon like weapon to tie it around those two pillars. Yang fire your shockgun gauntlets at it and try and lead it towards the cliff edge. Weiss use your Glyphs to hold the ribbon in place as well as increase my speed that I will be going when I'm launched. Everyone else, fire whatever you can at it and give it no mercy."

"This is insane. What makes you think this plan will work?" Weiss asks.

( _Because I've seen it work before.)_ "Because I can't think of a better one. So, unless you have a better idea, were doing this one." I say

A few moments later, it seems like everything is going according to plan. Or so I thought. Due to an attack from the Nevermore, Blake starts to fall into the reveane.

"BLAKE!" I start running to her, turning my rapiers back into my bow. "Ruby, take my place and finish it off." I jump of and create the grappling arrow and shoot it at Blake first. It wraps around her and I pull so I can get closer while she comes closer to me as well. I wrap her arms around my neck and shoot another grapple arrow at the wall to swing towards it. Unfortunately, it was towards the wall and not near it like Blake did back in the show. I surround my hand with aura to strengthen it and use my claws to grab the wall. Pain fills my body but I still don't let go.

"Blake, are you ok?" I ask in a pained voice

What I didn't notice is how Blakes face turned red. ( _He doesn't even know me that well and yet he willingly risked his life to save mine. Why would he do that? He does smell good though. Like mangos.")_ But I did feel her nod her head that she was fine.

"Ok hold on tight." I say as I climb up the cliff. As we reach the top I see Ruby rip the Nevermore's head clean off. I walk over towards the rest of the group and made my presence known.

"Well I don't know about you but I think that we definitely passed the initiation." I say. "Now if you would excuse me I think that Im going to pass out." And I did so.

(Pyrrha's POV)

Justin passes out but Blake catches him in time as to not let him fall.

"Must have been all of that aura he used." Blake says

"Yea I'm kind of confused. How is it he had different colors of aura, when its only possible to have one color. Its as if he had multiple souls." Ren asks

"Does it really matter right now. All I know is that he risked his life to save ours and it looks like he' passed out from both aura usage and injuries. So, lets help him up the ledge" I say.

* * *

4 Hours later

(My POV)

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The 4 of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL (Cardinal) Lead by… Cardin Winchester." Ozpin exclaimed to the audience as they began applauding.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The 4 of you retrieved the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as… Team JNPR (Juniper)." The audience applause as Nora hugs Ren. "Lead by… Jaune Arc."

"Way to go man." I say

He bows his head in acknowledgement. As they leave the stage I was summoned up to it.

"Justin Ray, although your partner is with Miss. Nikos, I have decided to let you chose which team you wish to join."

"if it wont be a problem with them I would like to join team RWBY." I say

"Of course there's no problem right guys?" Ruby asks her team.

they all look at each other and nod in agreement.

"Thank you." I say. I turn around and head towards our new dorms with multiple plans in my mind. Im going to reveal who and what I am as soon as possible since starting a working team demands trust. Hmm maybe I can help Blake reveal her heratige. Oh well ill work on that tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: My First Class

(My POV)

4 years of majoring in acting, 6 years majoring in technology and science, 12 years creating, fine tuning and fixing my teleporter. In every instance I would end up in uncomfortable places. Sleeping on tables, falling from trees even ending up in Mexico once, but never had I ever had to sleep on the floor, and yet it was as natural as sleeping in a bed. As I awake from my slumber and stretch out the kinks in my back I look around the room. I see that my new team is still asleep so I quietly step out of the room and train. I check my scroll and notice that I have 3 hours to get ready for classes. So, I decide to practice for an hour. 30 minutes of martial arts, and another half hour on weapons training. Testing my equipment, I try and figure out how I can increase the maximum amount of aura I can transfer into my bow form. Finding no progress yet I decide to head back and take a shower. Traveling the halls, I relish the silence due to the hustling I always had to listen to in my old life. As I open the door to the room I notice that Weiss is still asleep so I decide to take a shower. Walking in the room I notice all of the feminine products all over the room. I spend 2 minutes looking for my stuff until I find it in my bag. I start the shower and lather the shampoo/conditioner into my fur. 5 minutes in I here a whistle and Weiss's scream. I laugh lightly and decide to rinse of.

(RWBY POV)

Weiss was the only one still asleep but she slowly woke up. She sat up and yawned not noticing Ruby right next to her or the whistle she had in her head. Ruby blew the whistle hard making Weiss fall out of bed in surprise.

"Gooooood Morning team RWBY!" Ruby says jumping off of Weiss's bed. She was already dressed for school and had her hood around her shoulders.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asks from the floor.

"Now that your awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby says as Weiss gets up from the floor.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asks as she stood up

"Decorating!" Yang says as she old all of her stuff in her arms.

"What?" Weiss replies confused

"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding her suitcase up and opens automatically sending everything to the floor. "And…clean." She added. Weiss just looked at Blake and Yang with a scrawl and Ruby blew her whistle in Weiss's ear again making Weiss fall over again.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!" Ruby said and punched the air at the end of her speech

"Banzai!" Yang and Blake said as they punched the air too

"WAIT!" Weiss yells and everyone trips and falls over.

"Why did you do that?" Ruby asks sad like

"Are you not forgetting about someone."

Everyone thinks for a moment. You can see the dots above their head as they think.

Suddenly three light bulbs light up at once.

"Oh yea, where's Justin?" Ruby asks

"I didn't see him this morning and I woke up early." Blake says

Just as Yang was about to say something, the door to the bathroom opens and out walks someone who makes all four girls blush. Standing there is there male teammate walking in nothing but briefs. The water cascading down his 6 pack abs and pecks is almost hypnotic. They notice how his fur stops near his neck and blends into his skin along his sides, resuming near his thigh. Yang covers Ruby's eyes as she tries to absorb what she's seeing. Ruby although blushing down to her roots is trying to look more as if this was only a dream. Blakes Feline instincts is begging for her to mate with him however her logical mind is pushing down her instincts and so is just rubbing her thighs together and Weiss although dislikes Faunus, had to admit he was attractive somewhat.

(My POV)

I exit the bathroom with my detangling brush trying to fix my tail although it is getting painful.

"Gosh darn it, I think I'm goanna have to get a haircut." I look up so that I can see where I'm going and notice the girls there.

"Oh, hey guys, can one of you help me brush my fur on my back. Its always hard to reach." I say as I turn around and look at them. They look somewhat downwards and their faces turn somewhat red or darker.

"Hey are you guys alright, you didn't catch a cold last night right. I opened up the window because it was a bit warm in here."

Weiss finally got in control of herself and turns around. "WHAT do you think your DOING?!" she asks screaming

I look confused because I actually am. "what are you talking about?"

"PUT on some Cloths already" she says

I look down and realize what she means now. Now I could have played it 3 ways. Embarrassed, flirtatious, or oblivious. I decided to do option 3.

"But if I have cloths on I can't brush my fur." I said

Blake being the calmest although is blushing walks up to me. "Ill help you" she says

I smile to her "Thank you Blake that would be most helpful."

As she leads me to her bed so that she can have easier access I ask everyone else "So what was happening while I was in there?"

"As leader of this team I felt that we should start our very first mission by decorating the room." Ruby explains.

"Hmm, that does sound like fun but prrrrrrrrrrr." I started saying but purring at the end.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" Blake asks

"no no no it fine, that just felt reallllly gooood." I said

"I noticed how soft your fur is. And was that peaches I smelled." She asks

"Uh yea I went into a store and they led me to it." I say

"does it happen to say 'Fourrure de peche'?" she asks with a smile I cannot see

"yeaaaa why do you ask" I say wearily

She bursts out laughing and I'm completely shocked. She was never like this in the shows.

"That shampoo…is for female Faunus. They… they probably wanted to humiliate you." She says while laughing

Ruby and Yang start to giggle and Weiss shows a small smile. Still lucky that they can't see me blush.

"Well then I think that's enough brushing for me. Let me just put on some cloths and then ill join you in decorating." I say very fast as I grab my new uniform and rush into the bathroom.

As I finished getting ready for the day I help the girls with their stuff although I wasn't able to handle some things as some of their things are somewhat personal. I see Blake hide her ninjas of love book fast but I plan to read it since I always wanted to see what was so bad about it. As they set up the bunk beds I decide to get all my stuff ready for class. I'll probably fix the beds for them later on. However, as I do that, they all run out of the room because they think there going to be late. So instead of running through the halls like they did, I decide to run on the rooftops.

I get there with 5 minutes to spare. As the rest of my team gets there I wave to them and snicker when I see their shocked faces. I look to the front of the room and think to myself that the descriptions of Professor Porter are actually pretty accurate. I would say he most likely resembles the king pin but with hair.

"Monsters, Demons…Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey. Hu-Hah!" Professor Port says with a laugh. I always feel bad that the joke doesn't get enough credit but even I have to admit listening to it in real life does sound terrible. "Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in." he says as he paces in front of the class. "Hunters, Huntresses…Individuals who have sworn to protect those that can't protect themselves. From what you ask. Why…The very World!"

"Eyyy-Yeah!" One of the students yelled.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me!" Port says before regaling us with his story. Although I take notes from specific parts from his story, I start to dose off because it is a bit boring.

"The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable. A true Huntsman must be dependable. A true Huntsman must be strategic…well educated and wise." I can see Weiss looking at Ruby and see her anger for the way Ruby is acting. "So, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port added.

I expected Weiss to put her hand up like last time but before she can even do that Pyrrha, Blake, and Ruby exclaim "Justin is!"

"What?!" I ask shocked

"Oh Ho … Its on thing to believe that you yourself have them, but to have others claim that you have them speaks volumes. Justin please step forward and face your opponent."

"umm…ok" I say wearily.

I was given time to collect a weapon so I grabbed my twin rapiers and my battle cloths. I walk down to the front of the classroom and pull out my twin rapiers ready for battle.

"Go Justin" Yang called out

"Fight well" Blake said while waving 2 small flags. One said team RWBY and the other had a picture of my face. when did she even have time to make those.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby called out.

"Ruby, he's trying to focus." Weiss says looking at Ruby

"Oh, Sorry." Ruby says sadly

"Thanks guys, your support really means a lot to me." I say as I look at the cage.

"Alright, let the match, begin." Port said as he lifted his Gun-Axe and used the axes blade to break off the padlock holding the cage closed. A Borbatusk came out charging straight at me. I enhance my senses to the point where it seems to move in slow motion. I use my aura to infuse my body and move to the side where it hit the wall.

"Ha ha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Port asked the Grimm

"Hang in there Justin!" Ruby called out. It charged again and I crossed my blades to block the attack. However, I miscalculated how much force it can use and it sends me into the wall bringing dust and shrapnel into the air covering my form. My rapiers on the other side.

"JUSTIN" Pyrrha, Blake, And Ruby call out. As the smoke clears, they see my battle armor in taters but sigh in relief that I seem fine.

"What will you do now, you beaten up and your weapons scattered"

I see the boarbatusk start roll charging me so I infuse myself with aura to slow down everything am both my mind and my body reach inconceivable speeds. I charge at the boar, grabbing its tusk, lifting it in the air and slamming it on its back. It squeals in pain as it can't move any more. Everyone is shock because it looked as if I had disappeared and reappeared. I slowly grab my weapons and walk back to it. I raise them above my head and strike them in heart and in his throat to the brain.

"Bravo, Bravooo. It appears we are in the presence of a true Hunter in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant."

I gather my stuff and change back into my school uniform. I see Weiss walk out of the room and Ruby taking after her. I follow them at a distance as Blake takes Yang to the library to get started on their homework early. They turn the corner and I wait to see what they say.

(Ruby's POV)

"Weiss!" I call out to her

"What?" Weiss asks angrily

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being…" I started but then she interrupts me.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance." Weiss countered. I Scoffed

"What did I do?" I asked

"That's just it, you have done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you have only continued to do so." Weiss said

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all of that talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team?" I say slightly hurt

"Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss says before walking off. Tears start to form in my eyes but before I can cry I hear Justin behind me say "She's wrong you know."

I turn around and see him smiling at me. I walk up to him and hug him. He freezes up a bit but then he starts to hug me back.

"What do you mean she's wrong?" I ask him as I cry

"I mean she's wrong about you being a bad leader. It's only been a day so its kind of silly for her to judge you on the first day." He says with a chuckle. I smile and ask him "why did Ozpin choose me to be a leader?"

He ponders this and he asks if I want his honest opinion. I nod my head in determination and says something that cheers me up and warms my heart.

(My POV)

"Yang is a very patinate person, has a good feeling of what people need to ease a situation whether it be a comforting hand or a cringe worthy pun. Blake, although is a very intelligent person, is very shy and timid where as a leader should be more open and outgoing. Weiss, although has skill and knowledge in dust, has Business training, meaning that she was taught to work as if it was a company. Getting what she needs at a moment's notice. Whereas a team like this one, is chaotic, meaning that there is always something that will change, which will either make this team stronger, or break it apart." I say and pause so that she absorbs all that I told her.

"You, however, have the most potential. True your younger than most here, but that doesn't change the fact that you have done some amazing things. You care for the well being of others which is on of the best qualities of a leader. You just need to focus more. True some of the stuff is boring here but there are other ways to improve yourself."

She reaches up to me and kisses me on the cheek. As she backs up I can see the light blush that is on her cheeks but a wide smile that takes my breath away.

"Thank you, I needed that" she says

"That's what friends are for. Now tomorrow since it's a Saturday I had an idea about how we can all bond. I also wanted to ask team JNPR to join us if that's alright." I ask her

"That sounds like a Great idea. But first we should eat dinner and then go to bed." She says

I decide to tease her a bit. "Why Miss Rose, Shouldn't I be the one asking you out on a date instead of the other way around." I say with a smile and a twinkle in my eye.

Her eyes widen into saucers and I can see her blush rising to supernova proportions.

"You-I-but-whaa" she says

"And to invite me to bed. I dare say it is a very enticing offer but I don't wish to feel your sister's wrath"

2 seconds later a guizer of blood shoots out her nose and passes out. I stare in shock for a brief moment until I took her to the infirmary. 'didn't actually think that happens' I thought to myself as I carry her. I stare ahead as I think of what to do in order to make my story more believable. I then remember something that I can make from my home and I smile in anticipation for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Revealing my Past

**[ Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. When I get an idea for a story I write them down but with school and just not having an inspiration like I used to, it kind of went a bit slow in the process. Anyways here's the next chapter for this story. Hope you enjoy it.]**

(My POV)

After I had taken Ruby to the nurse's office, I immediately went to the science lab. Why did I go there you may ask? Why… to make VR headsets of course. Now I know what your thinking. Your thinking that creating a device to connect your mind to 4 other minds in a simulation in the total amount of a single day is impossible. Not to mention said minds are that of females. Well go ahead and cry all you want because not only can I manipulate the device to the point of where its possible, but you just jealous of my tech knowledge. Anyways even with my abilities it took me all night to even figure this out and to test every single device so as to not screw up everything. I mean I do not want to be the cause of my team becoming vegetables. I pack all of the helmets and monitor onto a cart and pushed it all to the room. As I pass a hallway I look at the wall clock and it says that its about 7:30 and since classes don't start till 10, we have plenty of time.

(3rd person?)

"Hey, has anyone seen Justin?" Ruby asks

"Oh, and why are you asking? Miss your boyfriend?" Yang ask teasingly

"He is not my boyfriend yang, it's just that I didn't see him when I woke up." She says with a blush

"Well that is a bit odd. I wonder where he might be." Weiss states

Blake is about to put he opinion into the conversation when someone knocks at the door. She decides to open it an is greeted with Justin standing in front of her except where he is wearing a lab coat and goggled that make his eyes the size of donuts.

"Ah, Blake thanks for letting me in. can you make sure that the center of the room is clear of things. I have something to show you all." He asks with a smile.

With a small blush reaching her cheeks she looks at the room and sees it is indeed clear of stuff so opens the door wide so he could bring in his cart with a tarp over whatever he brought.

"Hey Justin, what is that?" Ruby asks

"Ladies, what I present to you is the future of human and Faunus kind, a way in witch people can interact on an entirely different level, an idea so grand…" He states with a passion

"Will you just hurry up already?" Weiss states exasperated

"Ok jeez don't get your panties in a twist. I introduce to you my latest creation… the VR Console." He says as he removes the tarp revealing 5 helmets with different colors and a box in the center.

"A what Console?" Yang and Ruby asks

"VR" he says with pride

"What's VR?" Blake asks. She becomes confused when he falls onto the ground anime style.

"It stands for Virtual Reality. Think of it as putting your mind into your favorite game, book, or dream and actually be able to experience and interact with it." He says in a lecture mode.

"How is this possible? Not even the major scientists at Atlas is able to think of this. How did you do it?" Weiss asks.

"All will be explained once we start. Now I want each of you to grab a helmet. Since this works with your mind I have set it to work at the speed of thought. We could be in here for weeks and it would only be an hour in the real world. Ruby you get the Red and Black helmet, Yang you get the Orange and Yellow, Weiss gets White and Blue, and Blake you can grab the Black and Gray." He says as he grabs the Blue and Red and places it on his head

"You should also lie down on something conferrable because once you enter, the helmets disable's your motor functions so you don't get hurt while were in the device." He says as he lies down on the carpet

"Are you sure this is safe?" Blake asks warily

"If you wondering if I would be able to read your thoughts while in this, then no I cannot. Once your ready say Link Start." He says as he closes his eyes

"… I'm going in." Ruby says as she places her helmet on her head.

"Ruby wait… do you really believe that this is safe? Do you truly 100% believe that once you go in, nothing bad will happen." Weiss asks warily

"Of course. He's our teammate and I don't think he would make something to hurt us." She says as she lays down in her bed. "Link Start" she exclaims

"Well if my sister is going to do this then I need to be there to watch out for her." Yang says as she wears hers. "Link Start"

"Link Start" Blake says as she lays in her bed

"Oh, fine whatever." Weiss says as she places her helmet on her head

(My POV)

As I enter the simulation I look around to see it similar to the justice league table. I sit at the head table and sit down to wait for them. My avatar is that of what I looked like before I had turned. I turn around and speak to the room in general. "activate projection mode and select memory archive for me please." I say as a panel pops in front of me with a list of my memories and the projector lowering. I hear someone enter and turn to see Ruby. She appeared in an avatar that looks like a version of her that grew 10 years. The next one was Yang and she appeared as… well let's just say that its similar to what all of the justice league women would wear. Blake came in as herself but with no animal features as she could tell from her looking at herself and Weiss came in dressed as if she was Elsa from Frozen.

"Hey guys, what do you think?" I ask

They turn to me and looks of confusion overcomes their features.

"Umm…Who are you?" ruby asks

"Agh my heart. It has been broken by my Crimson Angel." I say in an acting tone

Their eyes widen as they realize who I am.

"JUSTIN?" They all ask at once.

"What happened to you? Why don't you have fur or cat ears?" Weiss and Yang ask.

"That will be explained soon. Please… take a seat." I say as I sit.

They all sit down it their chairs.

"Now I believe you all have questions. You will have even more when you figure out what I'm going to show you. First off, the way you look in this room is what you want to become. It is both voluntarily and subconsciously. You can change it to whatever you want later on but for now it will have to do. This very room is the epicenter of the monitor back in our dorm. The doors behind you are gateways to your minds. No one can enter them unless you give them permission to do so. To your right is a projector. The panel you see in front of me is a list of my memories. I will be showing them to you one at a time. If you have any questions I will either answer them or I will show you a memory. Make sense so far?" I explain and ask to them

They shake their heads no.

"Great let's get started on how I arrived here." I say, hoping that they believe me.

I pull up on the memory and swipe it to the projector. I push the play button and the lights in the room dim. Popcorn appears in each of their hands and drinks as well. Up on the screen, they see me working on a key board and typing numbers and letters at a fast pace.

"Hey bro, did you input the new equation into the A.R.T.?" they hear me say

I turn my head and look as someone walks into the room.

"Who's That?" Ruby asks me

"That's my brother Scott, he doesn't look like the typical scientist like I am but I can assure you he is as smart as I am, maybe less than that." I explain

We turn to see that I reached for my drink but a cat scratched me with his claws

"OWW, stupid cat! Why do you always scratch me?" they hear me exclaim

"Hey, you ok?" He asks with a worried glance towards me.

They can hear the sarcasm I use when I tell him "Noooo I'm just bleeding here since Garfield over there can't tell the difference between me and an enemy but please continue with working."

"Oh…. Ok then let me know when you're done." He says with joy in his voice

"Is he That stupid?!" Weiss asks me

"Sometimes. Not often though" I say as we return to watching my memory

"I was being SARCASTIC! Can you get the first aid kit? Should be around you." I say with pain filling my voice."

"Oh, yea sure no problem" he says with a blush in embarrassment.

I shake my head and look down to see if blood went on my costume. I'm dressed up as Nyanta from Log horizon so I have the swords and everything. All except the cat like features.

"Why are you wearing you combat suit?" Blake asks

"Also, I noticed that you don't have fur in this as well and you said this was a memory so what's up with that?" Yang asks which surprised me because I didn't think that she was that clever to see that comparison. Note to self: Don't underestimate Yang

I blush and they all raise either one or both eyebrows because they never seen me blush due to my fur.

"For the first question I'll explain with another memory and to the second question this one explains later on" I say and turn to the screen

"Ok I'm back." he says out of breath.

"great just let me put in this formula and we should be able to test out the A.R.T." I say with the excitement in my voice.

"A.R.T.?" they all ask

"It explains in the memory" it says

"Why do you call it art?" he asks confused

"It's not called art, it's called A.R.T. which stands for Alternate Reality Transporter" I say exasperated

"Alternate Realities? That hasn't even been proven to be a fact. More like an idea of a dream or movie. What made you believe in that?" Weiss asks in a confused tone.

"You are in a virtual reality which is a type of alternate reality if I do say so myself." I say with glee

She blushes in embarrassment and tries to argue back but Ruby just stuffs Weiss's mouth with popcorn, and tells her to shush as she watches the memory with eagerness

"Whatever, juts turn it on now." He says with glee

"…sure, why not." I say as I throw the switch

A spark lights up in the center and expands in a bluish goo. It starts swirling clockwise becoming a miniature whirlpool.

"So Pretty!" Ruby says with stars in her eyes.

"That looks really cool" Yang says

Blake eyes only widened slightly and Weiss's jaw dropped to the floor

"It works" he says with aww in his voice as his eyes widen with shock.

"Yes, it does" I say as tears of joy flow from my face.

However, I realized that something is wrong. It changed color to yellow, then green, then red and finally to black.

"What's happening!?" Ruby asks a bit scared

"Scott get out of here quick it's becoming a black hole." I say with worry and fear as I head to the A.R.T.

The girls are both afraid and confused.

"What's a Black Hole?" Ruby and Yang ask me

"Well obviously its that black hole in front of him, the real question should be why he is scared?" Weiss asks as they all turn to me

"A black hole is an event that bends both time and space. No one knows what happens in one because no one ever survived it although some believe that it can take you across space to the other side of the galaxy. If big enough it can eat planets, stars, everything. No light escapes it. It's basically death itself" I explain to them and watch as they all pail when they imagine that. Luckily the memory pauses when I'm looking away answering a question so it resumes once I look back at the screen

"No, I'm not leaving you behind." he says with conviction and anger

"You don't have a choice, I have the best chance at containing this thing. tell mom and dad I love them." I say as I leave the safety of our bunker like room and close the door. I focus on the panel on the side of the machine and run to it. The wind and gravity are not strong enough to pull me in so I was able to reach it with some ease. My fingers fly across the key board as I try to contain the event. I finally enter the final number and hit the space bar. The portal stops for a second and I sigh in relief

The girls sigh in relief as well that is until they saw that it started spinning in reverse and pulls me into it.

"SCOOOOOoooooottttt" I scream as the portal closes in on me

"JUSTIN!" Ruby yells

The rest of the girls shield their eyes for a while as a white light blinds us until they get used to seeing as well. When their eyes adjust and look back to the screen, they gasp in awe.

They see colors surrounding me like a rainbow. Images floating around me. I see the past, present, and future fly before me, I see thing that should be impossible. And there, at the very end of the tunnel, a round circle pulls me towards it and through it.

They hear my screams of pain as it flares all around me and then darkness surrounds the screen

'What…was…that?" They all ask me

"The worm hole pulled me in showing me how each window is a gateway to an alternate reality. The one I came through allowed me to be here today so you could say I'm either an alien or an earthling as well." I explain to them

The screen becomes brighter as sunlight filtered through the trees as I tried to open my eyes. The sound of running water catches my ears and I decide to head there. When I reach the river, I drink the clear fresh water. I gather some in my hands and splash it across my fury face. My eyes widen as I look upon my reflection on the still water surface. My brown eyes have become more feline as they now had slit pupils. The fur upon my skin is grey yet feels as smooth as silk. My ears have changed to that of a feline and now resides atop my head instead of the side of my head. As I look at my hands I notice how my hands have more padding as well as sharp claws. I try to think of a way to get rid of them as to not hurt myself when they retracted all of a sudden. I check my feet to see what was wrong because they felt weird. That was until I saw I had no feet, just paws. My butt was killing me when I realized what was missing. I tear a slight hole in my pants and pulled my tail out. Relief flowed through me as I stand up.

"wait when you went through the portal to come to our world you were human. But now you're a Faunus. How did that happen?" Blake asks me

"I believe that because my brothers cat scratched me most of my life I had hosted its DNA in my blood stream. So, when I went through the portal I experienced excruciating pain as I felt it transforming me into what I am today." I gained an idea at that moment so then I said "Its really a shame though, if I had looked like this in my world. People would see me as a living miracle." I say

Everyone is shocked by what I said and hope burns in Blakes eyes

"Really? Why?" Ruby asks

"We were always curious what it would be like to have animal traits. Eyes like a hawk, Ears like a cat, Tail like a dog, gills like a fish to breath under water, the possibilities were endless. There was another continent solely based on creating technology to simulate what it would be like to have those traits. Last I heard on that they had made something to simulate what it would be like to have a dog's tail. When you were happy it would send that to the tail and it would wag. Books, movies, and shows have been made for that so we could continue to dream of that possibility." I explain to them

They all think on that but Blake seems to think with a smile. I turn back to the screen and continue watching.

I watch as I climb the closest tree to the very top and search around. I see the sun setting in the west, and the lights of a city about 2 miles from here.

I have it fast forward to when I enter the city as the last light of the sun vanishes from the sky. It shows when I looked around to see if anything was familiar. I find nothing different what so ever so I sigh and look up at the night sky. They look as I see the moon split in half for a while and as I ran on all fours, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until I came across a store. They saw that it's small, but it's the sign that confirmed what they thought it was. From Dust till Dawn

"And from there I meet Ruby and you know the rest."

"So…what was your world like?" Yang asks

"Well…it consisted of 6 billion people, no Faunus, no Grim, we were able to go into space, there were weapons of mass destruction, and sky scrapers 4 times taller than beacon itself." I say with passion

"Wow…can we see it?" Ruby asks

"Maybe next time. Anyways the reason I showed you this is so we could all bond. We all have secrets that we don't really want to share but I felt that if we share at least one, then we can trust each other even more then we do now." I say

"wait you said you were going to explain why you were wearing your suit in the lab." Yang says

As I blush again I say "Well there are events that were held where thousands of people would gather to honor their favorite book or movie characters. I was kind of a nerd."

"So other than telling secrets, I will also create different scenarios for us to train with and also maybe make a therapist A.I. for us to talk about our problems with." I say with excitement.

They all smile at the prospect of this device.

"Anyways I'm going to head out because I haven't taken a shower yet and classes will start in like 2 hours." I tell them.

"WAIT! How do we get out of here?" Weiss asks

"Swipe your right hand downward like so…" I say while showing them "Then you click the little icon that looks like a gear, and then push the icon that says log out." I tell them as I disappear.

I take of my helmet and think on what else I should create. While I'm doing that I get ready for my shower. (I wonder what they're doing in there)

(RWBY POV)

"So, what do you guys think about all of what we saw?" Blake asks.

"It's pretty cool to think that he's from another world." Yang says with wonder.

"Oh please, anyone could make up that story. Just because he made this stuff doesn't mean its true." Weiss states.

"Well how can we tell that he was telling the truth?" Ruby asks

"He was" an echo of a voice surrounded the room.

"Who is that?! Show yourself!" Weiss demands as the rest move back to back.

"Do not be afraid Miss Schnee." A robotic man forms in front of them. He looks old but his eyes showed youth in them. "My name is Jarvis, an artificial intelligence created by Justin to help him in his time of need. When he made his device, he used his manipulation semblance to create the proper tools to create this machine, therefore putting a bit of his personality into it as well…or more specifically his subconscious."

The girls are silent for a while trying to absorb this information.

"So, your saying that you're his subconscious?" Blake asks

"in a sense…yes."

"So, since you're his subconscious…you know everything he does?" Ruby asks a bit hopefully which does not go unnoticed by her sister.

"not only that, but as well as things that he is not even aware of."

"Well can you tell us some of his life goals and accomplishments?" Blake asks

"I would normally, however some things have been blocked off to you and is strictly prohibited until he gives you access to them. There is also the fact that without him here, the system starts to run on normal time so you have about an hour left to get ready for your classes." He says as he disappears

"…Well I don't know about you guys, but im getting out of here." Weiss says as she logs out

The rest decide to do the exact same thing and leave.


	5. Chapter 5: Duisguises,Combat,and Bullies

**Ok, so I read some of your reviews and I can see why you would be a bit upset about the first chapter so let me try and explain my reasonings. The reason that Ruby appears really occ in the first chapter was actually not really planned. My thought process is that she's feeling that she is being overshadowed by her sister for the past 5 years before my character comes into this world, and now that she has a friend that she is actually having a bit of a crush on, she doesn't want to lose him to Yang like the rest of the male population would. Or I assume they would. I'm also making it that she's not all that much oblivious. She's 15, she should know this stuff.**

 **For my character not freaking out when he arrived, it's because it was his own invention that brought him to the world of remnant. Not only that but it says that he is knowledgeable in anime so of course he is going to know where he is and not freak out.**

 **As for no one freaking out about how he looks, (A) it was around midnight when this happened so not a lot of folks were around to really freak out. And (B)… well just keep reading in this chapter and find out why. Also, if this seems like a Deus ex Machina situation, I don't care. Its my story so, (ptptptpt)…that's as close to a raspberry sound I can get so on with the chapter.**

(My POV)

As I exit the shower, I wipe the fog that was accumulating on the mirror and look at my reflection. The fur that covers my body and face as well as the extreme cat like features reflect from its smooth surface. My mind drifts to the first day I traveled through town in this world.

 **FLASHBACK!**

 _Walking down the street, I'm humming a tune to a wonderful song when I start to notice the people around me shying away. Mothers puling their children closer, covering their eyes while walking faster away. I would raise my eyebrow to question their behavior except they can't see them. Continuing my walk, I enter the local library only for the head librarian to start screaming about a monster and trying to shove me out the door. I decide to leave and start to wonder why the people are acting like this. I look at my reflection in a store window and realized why they're so afraid. My face is that of a cat. Of course, there not going to be cool with that when they already hate Faunus with just ears, horns or a little tail. But how can I hide what I am now? I mean, it's not like I can just manipulate reality to make some kind of glamor to..._

…

…

 _I start to bang my head on the wall because I had just learned that I can do that yesterday. I stop and focus on my reflection. I try to mold them into my skin but it starts to become too painful. I try to remove the fur but my aura just makes it grow back. I try to change my eyes back to normal, but they just changed color. After 10 minutes of trying different things, I sit on the floor to think of a solution. Going through my mind of fanfictions, comics, manga, and anime shows for a solution, nothing really comes to mind. I mean all I want to do is hide my true self, its not that hard. People do that every day back home on Earth. I give up with a sigh and start to stand to look at my reflection only to back farther away to see my face clear of fur and whiskers. I examine it and notice a kind of rippling effect when I touch my face. I guess I'm able to bring up this second skin like image to let others see it instead of my normal cat like face. I smile and continue on my way to a little inn/motel to see if I can get a place to stay._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Personally, I hate this mask so much. My only consolation is that Ruby is able to see me for who I am…literally. I'm not sure how she's able too. Is it her silver eyes with the hidden abilities or is it my subconscious letting her see me as me? Oh well, I look in the mirror and will it to look more human like. I grab my brush and head to the room to get ready for our next class.

* * *

"Now this is perhaps the most dangerous class as you will be fighting each other with little restrictions. That being said if there is anyone who messes about or tries anything foolish they will be dearly sorry. Now today there will be two matches as that is all we will have time for. For the first match we will have Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester. Can the both of you collect your weapons and armor and step into the arena." Glynda said as she walked off the arena.

Jaune and Cardin walked away as they go and grab their equipment.

"who do you think will be the next group to fight?" I ask them all

"I don't know but I bet that it will be a good one." Pyrrha says

"I personally hope that I get to fight you." Yang says

The two guys come back as they prepare for their fight. Cardin with his mace over his shoulder with a smug look and Jaune with his sword and shield held at the ready.

"Gentlemen, you may begin when ready" Glynda says as she pulls out her scroll to take notes.

The next 2 minutes were by far the most brutal thing to watch. I mean it was like watching a man kick a small puppy around just for fun. Of course, the match ends with Jaune on the floor.

"Cardin that's enough. Students as you can see Mr. Arc's Aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style Duel, this would indicate Mr. Arc is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match. Mr. Arc please refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your aura during combat will help you decide whether to attack or defend." Jaune groans as he looks at his scroll only to see it in the red. "Now our next two combatants will be…" She pauses to look at her scroll "Justin Ray and Yang Xiao Long." She finished.

I start to sweat as I look to Yang because I can only imagine what kind of power her punches are going to be like…oh wait, I don't have to imagine them anymore since I'm going to experience it now.

(Yang's POV)

Finally, I can fight this overgrown cat. I've been noticing lately how my sister has been blushing around him so he's starting to become a threat to me and my sister. I put on my gauntlets and rush out onto the field waiting for him. 2 minutes later he comes out but looks completely different than what he would normally wear. A mixture of orange and blue covers his body as well as a giant symbol on his back and wristbands with matching boots.

"Hey, where are your swords and bow?" I ask him

"I felt that I need to practice my hand to hand since its been so long. And what better way than to do so against you?" He says with a smile.

"Whatever, just don't try and Pro-cat-stinate our fight because I'm taking you down." I say with a smile. Every one else groans but all he does is smile.

"Paw-lese, I'm paw-sitive that this will be a fight for the ages. I just hope that I won't have to use Purr-suasion to get you to fight to the best of your ability." He says with a smirk

My mouth is openly gaping towards him. No one, and I mean no one, has ever tried to use puns to reply to me. As I look to my teammates, I see them giggling and that just makes me mad. _'So when I say a pun, it's terrible. But when he says one, it's actually funny?'_ my eyes turn red as I get into a ready position.

"You may begin when ready." Glynda says

(My POV)

She screams in rage as she propels herself towards me. My 2 years of Kung-Fu training that I did for a movie role starts to kick in as I get in my stance. Time starts to slow down around me as my mind starts to process thing faster than normal. I see her right fist racing for my face so I move into action. Using my right hand, I grab her wrist and pull to the side as I raise my left hand and strike her nose with an open palm strike. As she stagers back, I then do a complete 360-degree spin as I kick her in the gut sending her away from me. She rolls a bit before getting up and fire starts to form around her. Her gauntlets change form and she starts to fire her dust rounds at me. I begin to dodge and run as best I can to avoid them but they seem to become never ending. So in a moment of inspiration I decide to run as fast as I can around her. Faster and faster until a little tornado forms round her. I can see her reaching for her throat as the oxygen leaves snuffing out her fire as well. I stop to rest a bit because even though I can move that fast, it takes a lot out of me. I should have stayed aware of my surroundings because she sent a powerful right hook into my gut and sends me flying making me land right next to the rings boundary. I get up slowly because of the pain and see how she's smiling confidently as if she's won already.

"Come on Justin, you can do it!" Ruby shouts to me

"You got this." Blake says

The rest just seemed worried about my condition which makes me smile a bit.

"Are you still Paw-sitive that you can beat me? Maybe if you stopped Lion around then we can really get this fight started" She asks

"Ok (1) I am not a lion faunus, and (2) you haven't seen nothing yet." I say

I allow my aura to blaze around me as I get into a familiar stance.

"Are you crazy, you're going to lose from pouring out that much aura at once."

"Check the screen because I'm fine"

She looks at the screen and gasps. On her side she sees the average bar of aura for her in the yellow about 40% filled. It's my side that made her gasp. With all of that aura I unleashed that first day, I could possibly be the only person with a ocean full of it. It shows that I'm in the 89% range and it slowly go's down. About a percent every 10 second.

"that shouldn't be possible."

"Oh, but it is, and now to end this." I say as I cup my hands **(Yep you know what I'm about to do. Everyone, say it with me)**

"KAAAAAAMEEEEEEE" I yell as a blue sphere starts to form. Gales of wind surround it from how powerful it feels to the others in the room

"HAAAAAAAMEEEEEE" the sphere increases in size and everyone shields their eyes to have a better look. Yang's knees buckle to the point where she slumps to the ground

"HAAAAAAAAA" I thrust my hands forward as a blue beam of aura infused light shoots straight at her. And right before the beam hits her, due to my Faunus traits I barley heard her say Claw-some. The beam consumes her. I continue pushing as I watch the screen to see when to stop for Yang's aura to reach red. 15 seconds later, I stop and wait for the dust to settle. She lays on the floor with swirls in her eyes.

"And the winner is Justin Ray." Glynda says

I walk over to Yang to help pull her up but it seems she's still out of it so I pick her up and place her on my back. "Hey guys come on so we can go eat lunch." I yell to them as I carry Yang to the lunch room

* * *

(3rd Person)

"So, there we were in the middle of the night" Nora says dramatically

"It was day" Ren corrects her

"We were surrounded by Ursa"

"They were Beowolves"

"Dozens of them"

"2 of them"

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa Skin Rugs.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"Wait if this is a dream then how are you able to correct what she's seen in the dream?" Justin asks "Also is it just me or is most of the student population just Black shadow figures?"

They all look around but they don't understand what he asked or sees.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks

"…Never mind" He says as he eats his tuna and drinks his milk.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha asks

"Hugh, oh yea I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you seem a little…not ok" Ruby says

"Guys, I'm fine seriously…see? hehehe" he says as he tries to smile

"Jaune, Cardin has been bullying you since the first week of school"

"Who, Cardin Winchester, no he just like to mess around, you know practical jokes." He says to convince himself

"He's a Bully." Ruby says

"OH please, name one time he's 'Bullied' me." He says to the table

 **[One bullying montage later]**

"I didn't land that far from the school."

"Jaune, one simple number could have sent you into the ocean where you would have drowned." Justin says in a matter of fact tone. Everyone pales at that revelation.

"Jaune, you know that if you ever need help, you can just ask."

"Oh, we'll break his legs." Nora exclaims.

"Guys really its fine, besides it's not like he's just a jerk to me…he's a jerk to everybody."

"OWWW that hurts" we all turn our heads to the direction of the sound only to see Cardin squeezing the Faunus girls ear

"UGH I hate people like them." Pyrrha states

"You're not the only one" Blake says

"It must be hard being a Faunus" Yang says

"Yea, what do you think Justin" Ruby asks only to see a blinking outline of where he once was. Everyone looks around until they hear commotion by Cardin which makes them gasp.

(My POV)

"I told you it was real." I hear Cardin say as he continues to squeeze her ears.

I move faster than anyone can see and placea single claw on his neck next to the nerve that turns people unconscious.

"Don't move unless you want to stay paralyzed for the rest of your life." I whisper into his ear in a menacing voice. He freezes while the rest of his team surges up.

"Stay where you are unless you want your leader to become paralyzed from the neck down for the rest of his life." I yell at them. They stop and express anger for not being able to do anything.

"Now, let the girl go." I say and he responds by releasing her.

"Now we are going to walk away and you will stop this unnecessary behavior and racism towards Faunus in general. If I see this happen again then I will make sure that no one will be able to find your body. Do I make myself clear?"

He nods his head and I release him s I grab the young ladys hand and drag her to our table.

"I hope he didn't hurt you to much"

"No, its just a bit sore now. Thanks for the help." She says in her Australian accent.

"no prolem, names Justin Ray." I say

"Velvet"

"Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"No, its fine. I was just about to join my team."

"Well then, I hope I can meet your team some time." I say with a smile "Well bye then." I say as I return to my seat as I continue my meal as if nothing happened


	6. Chapter 6

This story is on Pause until further notice. If you are reading this please continue your support towards me by reading my other works. I am currently focused on the RWBY story Multiverse Extravaganza. If you are waiting for a story, that one will have the most updates.

Thanks again for your support on my stories.

Sincerely,

Oberon1211


End file.
